Jiroh and his 'Sugarhigh'
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Jiroh has a 'Sugarhigh' and he says random thıngs which reveals many secrets. Many Pairs. To much Humor


**A Humor story about Adorable pair. Jiroh has a Sugar high that's why he kissed Atobe. Right?**

* * *

><p>It was training time with Seigaku ,Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji.<p>

Seigaku's Fuji and Eiji stole Choutarou and Jiroh.

They walekd inside the change room and after a while Jiroh came outside with a sugar high?

''SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jiroh screamed and he ran outside.

he started to do the dumbest thing and fuji, Eiji and Ohtori were laughing their ass off.

''SANADA YOU HAVE NO SOUL LIKE TEZUKA'' he screamed .

''torandoru?'' Sanada said not really understanding.

''STOIC STOIC YOU HAVE NO SOUL STOIC STOIC YOU HAVE NO SOULLLLLL'' Jiroh started to sing.

He then started to talk with Niou who was laughing his ass of like the other three players (Fuji,Eiji,Choutarou)

''You have a treesome like Zaizen Ne?'' Jiroh asked jumping around.

Niou nodded and Zaizen froze.

''Yes i have a treesome with Marui and Kirihara'' Niou said.

Marui and Kirihara blushed.

''SUGOI I WANT A TRESSOME TOOOOOOOOOO" Jiroh said running to Zaizen.

''AND YOU, YOU ARE DATING WITH SHIRAISHI AND KENYA RIGHT?'' Jiroh asked really happy.

Zaizen blushed and nodded and at that time Shiraishi and Kenya smiled happilly.

He said things like that for an hour

The things he said was

1. the treesomes from Niou and Zaizen

2. Stoic persons dating Sadistic persons

3. the prince and a mushroom

4. Rivals in love with each other

5. Brown is like gentleman

6. 'Usu' like a ex-regular

7. Data doesn't lie In love

8. Golden is like Silver

9. Only too dirty for these boys

10. Burning with you're Yamabuki creepy boy

12. The Idiot pair is like that little Dan boy with you're red head

13. They are bff and one has curly hair while the other has a stip on his head

Everybody blushed even the three (Fuji,Eiji and Choutarou)

Then he walked to Atobe and started to say weird things.

''ATOBE YOU LIKE WOOW TOO CLOSE SOMETIME'' Atobe blinked. Fuji and Eiji laughed so hard they couldn't breath.

''YOU LET MY HEAD RESTING ON YOU'RE LAP BUT IN YOU'RE TOUGHT YOU SEE ME STICKING YOU'RE COCK IN MY MOUND'' Atobe blinked again. Choutarou was dying from laughing . Fuji and Eiji needed a hospital

''YOU HAVE A VIDEO TAPE OF ME WHILE TAKING OF MY CLOTHES AND PUTTING THEM BACK ON'' Now Mukahi was laughing with them and Niou too.

''BUT DID YOU KNOW TEZUKA FROM SEIGAKU HAS A DAIRY WHERE HE STOPS ALL THINGS OF FUJI IN, ALSO UNDERWEAR AND HAIR AND SUCH'' He screamed again.

Fuji looked at Tezuka ''Is that true''.

''SANADA IS SOO SHY AND HAPPY BECAUSE HE HAS YUKIMURA ISN'T THAT CUTE''.

''Oh Genichirou'' Yukimura said dreamly.

''BUT ANOTHER THING IS THAT ZAIZEN'S BOYFRIENDS ARE ARGUING BECAUSE THEY WANT TO DECIDE WHO CAN STICK HIS COCK IN ZAIZEN'S ASS FIRST''.

''Wait a minute we never had sex'' Zaizen said.

And so he go further and further and in the end

''BUT ATOBE_BUCHOU THE MOST CRAZIEST THING IS THAT I LOVE YOU'' Jirho said jumping and then kissing Atobe on the lips.

Atobe was shocked 'He is sugar high that's why' he tought.

Jiroh broke the kiss and walked away.

''That was the sugar high?'' Shishido asked.

Choutarou looked at him and then he turned to Atobe ''Buchou Kikumaru-san stole Inui's Data book while Fuji-san did that with Yanagi-san's data book, they gave all those data to Jiroh-senpai and he pretended to be in a sugar high, he actually was just saying all the things that were in the data book''

Fuji and Eiji nodded before walking to their boyfriends.

''So you mean that k...k... wasn't fake?''Atobe asked.

Choutarou nodded before walking to his own boyfriend.

Gakuto laughed with Niou they said at the same time ''You're kind of sad''.

Zaizen nodded but he still walked away because he was scared of his boyfriends and well the idiot pair was scaring him.

Atobe looked at Jiroh ''Oh Jiroh'' he whispered.

Jiroh was out of the sight and then Atobe get a message : Saturday is a movie i want to see. Good luck asking me on a date. xxx,-Jiroh (Youre new boyfriend)/

Atobe blushed and just tought how to make himself ready for Jiroh.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think. I liked it. Please review. <strong>

**Oh yeah for the one who wants to know **

**1. Tezuka refused to give Fuji his underwear back (What a seme XD) **

**2. Jiroh needed to ask Atobe on a date cuz he was too nervous **

**3. Shiraishi and Kenya found out that 6 fingers is a little hard to put in someones butt, but it worked. (Does anyone understands this? Just think really good) **

**4. Niou was having fun taking the one to the other (From Marui to Kirihara then to Marui and then Kirihara) **

**And the others just go further with their relation ships only Inui and yanagi they where buying a new data book with key **

**END PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**The pairs where Perfect,Adorable,Golden,Silver,Rival,Data(YanagixInui),OT3(HaruAkaMaru),OT3(KenZaiShi), KippeixChitose, HiyoshixEchizen, TakaxJin, KabajixTaki,Dirty,Alpha,YagyuuxJackal, Idiots from Shitenhouji, DanxKintarou **


End file.
